


The Nightingale (Requested)

by my_kylo_ren_fics



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - 1920s, At his speakeasy, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Is In The Mafia, No big deal, Sexual Content, Smut, There's a dead body but no one killed the person, Wall Sex, Well - Freeform, You're a singer!, but admitted to killing someone, idk what else, it's kinda cute, not written in gore, some blood, speakeasy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_kylo_ren_fics/pseuds/my_kylo_ren_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 1920s and Kylo Ren runs a speakeasy. You're the singer for the band. What happens when you finally meet your boss face to face? </p><p>SMUT. THERE'S SMUT IN PART 2. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT, DON'T READ THE SECOND PART.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_[Teacupdreams](http://teacupdreams.tumblr.com/): “Hi! There’s this song that Postmodern Jukebox covered,on YouTube, called Gangsta’s Paradise. I immediately thought of Kylo! Maybe a 1920s Speakeasy au? The reader is the singer for the band and Kylo is the mobster running the Speakeasy. Please??“_

_**A/N: I love the twenties… Such a fun time. I’ll try my best to write it! I also love love love love love that cover ([click here to listen to it](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FRve03u7oEvI&t=NzFmOWRjNGU1ZGNjM2M4MDgwNmY5Nzk2YTYzYzJlYWY5NzhmYThjZCxmQnJUbkMxUg%3D%3D)). I hope you enjoy it. ;)** _

_February 1927 - New York City._

The light flickered on and off as you took a long drag from your cigarette. You pulled it from your mouth and let it hang by your side. A cold breeze blew into your face, causing you to shiver. The city was always cold in the winter; however, it seemed especially cold this year. Good thing you had invested in a lovely fur collared coat. Your free hand moved to pull the top of your fur coat closer to your neck

“Five minutes, doll face.”

You tilted your head to the side.

Finn, your pianist, was halfway in and halfway out of the doorway. You glanced him over before blowing the smoke into the cool night air, fiddling with his bow tie. That was odd – Finn was never the type to get nervous before a performance.

“I’ll be there.”

You were going to enjoy the crisp night air for just a while longer.

“The boss is out there tonight,” Finn said.

That was enough to make you chuck your cigarette to the ground and press it out with the thickest part of your kitten heels. Kylo Ren, the infamous gangster, would be out in the crowd tonight?

You wouldn’t even be able to tell if he was. Hell, in the two years you’d worked in the lower half of the restaurant, you’d never seen the man who employed you. All you knew about him was that he always left you an envelope stuffed with cash on your vanity after every night.  For the past two years, that had been good enough.

Now, however, your curiosity was getting the best of you. Who was this man?

You followed Finn in from the alley and through a series of corridors that led down into your dressing room.

Finn’s fingers deftly pulled the heavy coat from over your body. Underneath, you were dressed in just a red slip. You’d learned long ago that it was just easier to put on your dressed right before you went out on stage.

“He left this for you,” Finn said.

At a distance, it probably looked like any other flapper dress you had in your wardrobe; however, upon closer inspection, you’d notice it was anything but that.

The dress had intricate and shiny black beaded pattern sewn to a mesh-like fabric. The swirls that had been sewn onto it were simply hypnotic.

_How much did this dress cost?  
_

It was unlike any dress you’d ever seen. It must have been specially made. Your eyes widened as you ran your fingers over the hundreds of tiny beads. You noticed that the beads eventually diminished to a long fringe.

By that point, Finn had pulled it from the hanger and handed it to you.

“We’re on in two minutes,” he grumbled.

You easily slipped it on over your head. You turned to the mirror behind you and fluffed your hair just a little bit, ensuring that it still looked absolutely flawless.

The dress must have added an extra ten pounds of weight onto your body. You didn’t really mind, though. You looked astonishing in that dress.

Finn put his hand onto your lower back and guided you out of the dressing room and up towards the stage.

“You’re the cat’s pajamas, Y/N,” Finn said. “You’re the reason they keep coming back, night after night. Don’t forget that.”

You nodded as you stepped out onto the stage.

The audience applauded as you walked towards your mic and turned it on. You turned to the band.

“One, a-two, a-one, two, three, four,” you counted off. You began to snap your fingers as the sound of the intro filled the walls of the small club.

Your eyes searched the audience. _Where was he?_

The sound of your voice poured through the microphone as you sang along to the tune of the song. You’d sang it so many times, you didn’t really have to focus on the words to get it right.

Besides, you were too distracted trying to locate your boss. All you could see was the usual crowd, filled with all kinds of lonely souls.

The man with the black fedora in the front row with a big gold band slapped on his finger? He was a cop - handcuffed to his wife that he caught screwing the neighbor a few months back. He spent most of his time off sitting at that table right in front, guzzling down moonshine to try and forget his pain.

The pretty little blonde woman who was sitting next to him? Yeah, she was a run away and only a few days over 18. She was just looking for someone that would take care of her in more ways than just one.

The chubby man with the killer smile? It wasn’t just his smile that was killer - that was for sure. Some nights, he’d come in with a little bit of blood still on the cuff of his shirt. He could snap your neck in two with a simple squeeze of his hands.

However, you couldn’t see further back in the club. It was dimly lit and the smoke that filled the room was challenging to see though.

The song came to an end. However, your night was far from done.

After you finished a six song set, you decided that you’d done enough singing for the night. You nodded to Finn to finish off the night with a slow piano tune.

You made your way off stage and went directly to the bar. Your eyes wandered around. There didn’t seem to be anyone new in the seats.

“What’ll it be, peach?”

You turned to the bartender, Poe, who was leaning over the counter and staring into your eyes. If you moved a little closer to him, you’d be kissing his plump lips. It wasn’t like you hadn’t thought about it before…

“The usual.”

He winked and went to work on a drink for you. You slid onto the closest bar stool.

That’s when you turned your head and noticed two men you’d never seen before.

One was a red haired man, wearing an all off-white suit with a gold striped tie. Underneath his jacket, you could clearly see he was packing at least two heaters at either of his sides. The butts of the guns were visible. His icy blue eyes pierced yours and you had to look away to the other man.

You could hear your heartbeat thumping loudly in your ears as you stared at the other man. He wore a black and perfectly tailored suit. That wasn’t what really caught your attention, though. Your eyes were drawn to his immaculate black tie. Slung across the midsection of the tie was a silvery chain. He dressed too well for this place.

His hair was slicked back, with an illustrious sheen to it. He must have used some kind of product in it.

Your eyes jumped back to his face where you noticed one of his eyebrows was raised much higher than the other.

“On the house,” Poe declared as he placed a glass against the wooden bar. You turned back to him and gave him a small smile.

“Thanks.”

And, you swirled the alcohol around in the glass before taking a small sip from it. You wrinkled your nose - moonshine wasn’t the best, but it was a whole hell of a lot cheaper than anything else.

“You’re quite the canary,” you heard a deep voice say to you, “Not too bad on the eyes either.”

You glanced up from your drink to see the man with the perfect suit. His big brown eyes were hard to see in the dark lighting of the room, but you had a feeling that he was staring right into your eyes.

“Kylo Ren,” he said, as he slid onto the stool next to you.

 _This was your boss?_ You placed your glass back on the bar as you refocused all of your attention on the mysteriously handsome man.

“Thank you for the dress. It’s beautiful.”

He tapped his fingers against the wood of the bar, as if contemplating his response.

“A beautiful dress for a beautiful Jane,” he said with a smile gracing his face. You couldn’t help but stare right back at him.

There was something different about this man. He wasn’t like any other you’d encountered in a long time - perhaps it was because he respected you. Instead of hollering and whistling towards you, he only gave you the most sincere of compliments.

There was no way that he was just a smooth-talking restaurant owner. There was more to the puzzle, that much you were sure of, you were just missing a few pieces.

“How about you come with me and I’ll give you something better than this coffin varnish?” he said as he pointed towards your drink, “I know a place that isn’t too far from here.”

The warning bells in your head rang loudly.

“Come on,” he said as he stood up and offered you his hand.

_Might as well live a little bit._

You slid your hand into his. He gently helped you off the bar stool. He was such a gentleman. Once you were standing, he gently placed his warm hand over the small of your back. 

_Was this a good idea? Probably not.  
_

It was too late to change your mind now, though. He guided you away from the front of the bar and towards the back. You could clearly see a black door.

You turned around and noticed the man with the orange hair was following the two of you. He wasn’t looking at you. He was glancing around the room, as if he were on edge about something.

“Don’t mind Hux,” he said.

_Easier said than done._

You knew the man had at least two guns on him. There was something very wrong about this whole situation.

Hux came around the two of you and opened the door and you both entered the brightly lit room.

The only thing inside of the all white room was a large safe.

Kylo released you for a moment and quickly spun a code into the door of the safe. He pulled the handle and the door slowly came open. Inside, there wasn’t a safe. You could clearly see another office - a lavishly furnished office.

The room was trimmed with an expensive wood finish and the floor was carpeted. You could distinctly smell the lacquer mixed with cigarettes. 

“Keep watch,” Kylo said over his shoulder and gently guided you through the doorway.

And, before you could object, the door to the office closed behind you with a soft clicking sound.

“How about that drink?” he said as he took his hand away from your back. He pulled two glasses from the cabinet off to the side and poured about an inch of liquor into each.

He handed you one glass and took one for himself.

You sauntered across the room and took a seat in the chair across from the wooden desk.

“This is something else,” you said as you admired the room.

“Isn’t it?” he said.

Somehow, he had managed to cross the room and sit on the edge of the desk. His brown eyes were burning into yours.

You watched his chest heave up and down as you gently sipped from the glass. He was right: this liquor was far better than anything you’d ever tasted. It was smooth and pure alcohol. There was nothing to dilute the gentle burn that tickled your throat.

You moaned in appreciation as you looked back at him. You couldn’t help but watch as he curled his plump lower lip into his mouth.

“What’s a doll like yourself doing in a place like mine, huh? You could have your name in lights with a voice like yours… and yet, you’re here.”

You shrugged.

It was the only place that wanted a female singer. All the other clubs you could find insisted on male vocalists. Besides, if you wanted to become famous, you had to start somewhere…

You swirled your drink in a circle in your hands before placing it on the wooden desk. You didn’t really want to drink it all down in a minute. You wanted to taste it slowly and savor the oak undertones of the drink. You also wanted to savor your moment with this handsome man. You fluttered your eyelids at him.

He put his drink down.

That’s when you watched as he reached forward. His thumb gently brushed against your chin before he gently slid it across your lips. You couldn’t help but let your mouth open in response.

_How long had it been, since you’d been with a man?_

Your body tingled as you stared into his eyes - seeing the flame of something flickering in them. He leaned closer to you.

His eyes still stared at you and he didn’t remove his thumb from your lips. He was so close to you that you could feel the warmth pouring out of his nostrils as he breathed.

“Y/N,” he whispered, “Tell me what you want. Anything you say… it’s yours.”

Your hand went around the back of his neck as you brought your lips closer together. There was only one thing you wanted from Kylo Ren. It wasn’t his money or his liquor. It was something more than that.

“You.”

His lips and your lips met. His hands pulled you out of the chair and upwards so that your body was flush against his. It was a textbook perfect kiss - just the right amount of warmth and his lips were so soft. The only thing that defied that definition was the amount of passion behind the kiss.

It was a promise that there was more to come.

Somehow, he managed to wiggle his tongue into your mouth and skillfully trace it against yours. You moaned quietly against him.

_What was he doing to you?_

You could feel warmth spreading through out your body. Your heart thudded wildly inside of your chest. You needed more than this - your body ached for him.

“My nightingale,” he tenderly whispered, cupping his hand over your cheek.

Just then, the sound of the door opening caught you both off guard.

“Hux,” Kylo gritted out, looking away from you, “What did I tell you about-”

“Snoke is here.”

That made Kylo release a huff of air. He used it to blow the stray pieces of hair that had fallen into his face during the kiss. He was clearly upset about the interruption… and probably about Snoke.

 _Who was this Snoke? A man? An animal? Another woman?_ You weren’t sure. _  
_

“If you’ll excuse me,” he said, pressing a kiss to your cheek, “I have to see a man about a dog. Be back in a bit.”

He answered only one of your unasked questions as he strolled out of the room. Snoke must have been a man. It didn’t matter, though. Kylo Ren had left you there with your drink. The door to the office closed and you were locked inside the room.

_Now what?  
_

You’d just have to sit and wait until he came back.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I couldn’t end it like that. There’s smut. Sorry not sorry. :D_

You watched as the minutes slowly ticked by. You weren’t sure how long it had really been, considering the fact that the clock hadn’t been wound in quite some time. The movement of the hands of the clock were slow and labored. Sometimes, it didn’t even tick at all.

The door reopened to the office and you stood from the chair. 

Kylo stumbled into the room - his hair and entire appearance in a state of disarray. His suit, that had once looked finely fitted to his body now hung in an odd wrinkled mess on his tall and muscular frame. A steady stream of blood flowed from his lips and downwards, landing onto his black tie.

“What happened?”

He shrugged as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He unfolded it and gently pressed it to his lips. You watched as a small portion of the white cloth changed to a crimson shade.

“Who knew the dog would bite,” he grumbled. He stopped poking at the wound and shoved the blood-spotted handkerchief back into his pants pocket.

Did he have an ice box? Ice would help his busted lip. You stood up and looked around on the floor. Of course, he was rich enough to have this amazing room so he must have had an ice box of some sort. 

You reached down and unhitched the latch to a long box. It must have been his ice box. What other reason would he have to possess such a large looking box?

“Don’t!” Kylo shouted.

You opened it anyway. 

And, you nearly vomited into the box. **  
**

**That was definitely a dead body.** The guy’s eyes were wide open and unblinking, staring at you in complete shock. You slammed the lid closed and turned around.

Your eyes roamed over Kylo. His face and eyes hadn’t given him away. This man was a wolf in sheep’s clothing! He was kissing you this whole time and acting like he had nothing to hide when he was _clearly_ hiding something. 

You just never expected the secret to be so dark.

You swiped a letter opener from the top of the desk. It felt small in your hands but it was better than having nothing to defend yourself with. You pointed it towards him.

“You’re… you’re a murderer!”

He threw his arms up in defense before letting out a deep laugh and lowering his arms. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bloodied handkerchief and wiped it over his lip, removing the fresh flow of blood that had erupted there from his laughter.

_What was so funny about this situation?_

You didn’t realize you had said it out loud until he started talking.

“You brought knife to a gun fight, doll,” he said, showing the two guns he had hidden inside of his suit jacket. 

_Shit_. You still kept the knife in your hand. It was better than having nothing. What surprised you was that he didn’t make a move to pull either of them out. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest.

He was nodding his head, up and down, as if he was impressed with you. He leaned against one of the bookshelves next to him. You watched as he casually crossed one ankle over the other.

“Would you believe me if I said I didn’t do it?” he tilted his head slightly. 

_Would you?_

You shook your head - no! It was in his office. It was like holding the gun that killed someone. There was no way someone else would murder a guy and shove it into his icebox.

You heard the tell-tale clicking of a gun in the silence of the room. 

Hux had the gun. 

It looked like a pistol, but you weren’t exactly sure because it was just a shiny and black weapon. He stood defensively between you and Kylo. 

“Put the knife down,” Hux commanded.

“For fuck’s sake, she’s a woman. Do you have any manners,” Kylo questioned. He reached around Hux and disarmed him. It seemed like it didn’t take much effort; however, you also noted that Hux didn’t seem to put up much of a fight.

“You met Henry,” Hux said.

You didn’t say anything as you waited for him to explain.

“He tried to go to the cops and snitch about our little operation here. Snoke ordered the hit and I took care of it,” Hux said, “I just needed to put the body somewhere where the cops wouldn’t go sniffing for it. He’ll be in the East River by tomorrow, swimming with the fishes…”

Kylo let out a hearty laugh.

“Henry was my last body guard. Hux is funnier than Henry,” he noted before handing the gun back to Hux.

He slowly walked up to you and easily removed the letter opener from your hand. He handed it backwards to Hux.

You watched as Kylo prowled across the room towards you. He looked like a black panther that was coming in to kill its prey. There was something inadvertently sexual about the way he slowly approached you - the movement of his shoulders and the darkened look in his eyes. You shivered under his heavy gaze.

“I’m sorry you had to meet Henry, darling,” Kylo said in a hushed tone. His hand gently caressed your neckline. You couldn’t help but lean into his touch.

“I’ll make it up to you. Whatever you want, it’s yours. Just name it.”

He glanced over his shoulder at Hux, who was still standing there.

“Get rid of the stiff.”

Hux nodded and pulled the box from the room. It surprisingly only took him a matter of seconds to get it out of the room.

The door to the office shut behind him.

“Where were we…?” Kylo said as he gently stroked your arms.

“You said you would make it up to me and that I could have anything I wanted,” you lightly tugged at his tie. For some reason, your fear about the dead body had simply evaporated. You couldn’t help but be absorbed by the hot and heavy waves of lust that rolled off his body. You could see his chest heaving as your fingers slowly moved up and down against the soft silk of his tie.

He put both of his hands on your hips and you were pressed impossibly closer to him. 

“Yes,” he grunted.

“And I just had to name it.”

“Yes?” his hand pulled one of your hands towards his trousers. 

Your mind kept wandering back to that dead body… and the guns… and the bloodied lip… Who could Kylo Ren be? He didn’t just run a speakeasy. You were certain of that much. Was he a part of some bigger puzzle - could he be more than just a pawn in this game of chess? 

You knew you were simply a pawn. You did as you were told and you never asked any questions. You knew that the second you started asking, you’d be in hanging around with Henry.

“Who are you, Kylo Ren?” you asked as you pulled your hand back. For some reason, that fear didn’t stop you. Apparently, you felt safe with Kylo Ren. He didn’t attack you when you held a knife to him - he obviously wasn’t trying to hurt you.

What the hell did he even want with you? Was he just interested in you because you had a nice voice and a pretty face? Was that all this was?

You were drawn back to reality when his lip curled upwards. He stepped away from you, ever so slightly. Your eyes were drawn to his neck where his Adams apple bobbed in his throat.

“Someone that doesn’t deserve you,” he whispered. “You should be with an honest man… What about that bartender? You could have a nice house with him - somewhere in the country side. You’d grow old together. It’d be a nice life.”

You could feel your eyebrows jump upwards on your face.

“No man is honest,” you replied, “And a life that simple would be dull and mundane.”

He heaved in a deep breath and walked over to the fireplace. He rested one arm above it and then lowered his head into the space between his arm and his body. You watched as his eyes came to rest on the logs that sat unlit.

_What was he thinking about?_

He rolled his lips into his mouth and bit down on them, out of habit, probably and you watched as he winced. You could see the blood trickling out of his wound that he reopened.

You walked over to him and gently fished into his pocket and removed the handkerchief he had. He straightened so that you were facing each other. 

His eyes met yours as you gently dabbed at the blood on his lower lip. You could see his pupils dilating as he watched you.

“Go home, Y/N,” he whispered as he took the bloodied rag from your hands.

“No.”

The smile that graced his face was full of sadness. Why would he be so sad about your refusal?

“This isn’t a life you want to live.” 

You shifted on your feet. 

In that moment, you couldn’t really imagine your life continuing on without him in it… not after the kisses you had shared. How rare was it to find a man who was so gentle and passionate? 

If your life had to be cut short because of the way he lived, then, so be it. Everyone had the same debt that hung over their head - and that was life. Death was simply repaying that debt. It was only a matter of time before that would happen. There was no way to prevent it, either. 

Why not enjoy every second of it? Why not fall in love?

“I want a life with you in it,” you whispered as you pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

He didn’t respond or move. That might have been too forward, you thought. You would have to reword it.

“You act as if I am so innocent,” you trailed as you kissed down his neck, “As if I have no experience,” your fingers tugged at his tie.

A low growl escaped from his lips. You could tell he was struggling with controlling himself. His neck tensed and released a few times. He was back to breathing heavily. You could feel the heat of his breath against your hair.

You could feel your body humming. You needed more than just this.

You pushed him down into the chair he had been sitting in before. His hands clenched the arm rests, holding on to them as if he would slip out of the chair otherwise. 

You licked your lips as you got on your knees in front of him.

“You said I could have whatever I wanted,” you said as you lightly ran your fingers over the fabric of his pants. “And I want you in my mouth, right now.”

His eyes widened at your statement as you reached forward and unzipped his pants. 

His erection jumped out at you.

You inhaled sharply. It was the best looking dick you had seen. 

Before he could respond, you pressed a kiss to the tip of his already moistened dick. He moaned loudly. You didn’t stop there. You trailed kisses from there down the long shaft until you hit the base of it. 

His salty and musky scent filled your nostrils as you continued to kiss his hardness with gentle urgency.

You felt Kylo’s hands tangle in your hair as he gripped you.

“Dammit,” he groaned. His fingers shook against your scalp. He was barely holding himself together. He must have been aching for this.

You kissed your way back up until you were back at the glistening head of his cock. You teased it, only taking the tip inside your mouth for a few seconds before removing it.

“More,” he grunted out.

You looked up at him through your lidded eyes, noticing the darkness that engulfed his brown eyes. 

You softly sucked him into your mouth, taking nearly half of his length in before removing it with a satisfying popping sound.

“Fucking tease,” he grunted out as his hand went to pleasure himself. 

“No,” you said as you slapped his hand away. “Whatever I wanted, right? No touching.”

His head wobbled back and forth on his neck as he closed his eyes. His jaw was clenched so tightly, you feared he would break it.

“Fine.”

You wrapped your hand around the base of his cock and then lowered your lips onto him once again. You moved so slowly that you were sure that this would be the point where he would come undone.

However, he didn’t. His hips bucked slightly against you so you pressed your free hand against his hips to prevent him from moving again.

“My rules,” you whispered.

He effortlessly pulled you to your feet and pushed you up against the nearby wall. You could feel his unclothed hardness pressing against your butt. The delicate nature he had taken on at the beginning of your encounter had evaporated. His overwhelming animalistic need had taken over.

The change was almost instant - he needed you right now.

“I don’t play by the rules, Nightingale,” he whispered hotly against your ear as his hands groped you under your dress. He eventually found what he was looking for and pulled your panties down your legs.

He was so hot. You couldn’t help but release a moan you’d been holding on to for a long time. You couldn’t keep your cool with him.

He didn’t waste any time as he lifted the back of your dress, exposing your warm body to the cool air. You moaned again as his fingers rolled over your ass and came to rest at your dripping wet pussy. They prodded deep inside of you. He moved them up and down and side to side. 

You tensed at the sensation.

“Fuck,” you shuttered as you arched into his hand. Your legs shook with anticipation. What would he do next?

He removed his fingers from inside of you. You frowned at the loss of contact.

“Is this what you want?” he said in your ear. His fingers that had been inside of you were glistening in the dull lighting of the room. Your eyes glanced over them. Why was he holding them out to you?

You smirked as you licked your own taste off of them. You pressed the full length of your body back against his.

“Vixen,” he panted.

His hands pulled your hips away from the wall, so you were bent over a bit more. You braced yourself against the wall using your elbows.

“I’ve wanted you since I first laid eyes on you,” he admitted as one of his hands caressed your ass. 

What was taking him so long? You turned your head to the side to look.

He was fumbling around with his pants, trying to pull them down.

“Put it in,” you whined at him.

He gave up on his pants and thrust himself inside of you in one fluid motion.

“Christ,” he panted out as he just stayed still. He filled you up in just the right way - he wasn’t so big that it hurt and he wasn’t so small that it didn’t feel like he was inside of you. He was the right size for you.

You pushed back against his body.

He took that as the signal to continue. He mercilessly moved himself in and out of you. This wasn’t anything romantic. It was very primal - and both of you wanted this. His hands pulled your hair away from your neck and he held it in a ponytail. He pulled on it as he quickly moved in and out of you.

His hand slapped against your ass.

“Kylo,” you moaned.

Suddenly, he pulled out of you.

“What are you doing?” you shot at him.

He didn’t respond for a moment, as if trying to word his response in a careful manner.

“I want to see your face when you come,” he said. You turned around to face him. You let him pull the rest of your clothing off of your body, without any awkward incidents.

You were naked in front of him.

“Yes,” he smirked as he lifted you up by your hips. He held you close to his body. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he strolled across the room towards an empty portion of the wall.

He then pushed you against it and thrust himself into you.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted as he pushed in and out. He held you up against the wall and all you could do was helplessly hold yourself up to him with your arms.

One of his hands left your ass for a moment to squeeze your breast. You couldn’t help but shiver. It felt so good. 

However, he couldn’t support your weight with one hand for more than thirty seconds. His hand slipped back down to your ass and slapped it once before gripping it with all his strength.

He kept hitting you in just the right spot, over and over, with each of his short thrusts. You could feel yourself getting there. _Shit, he was good at this._ Your legs shook in anticipation of the orgasm that would soon wash over you.

“K-Kylo,” you stuttered.

You closed your eyes to savor the feeling of his dick inside of you.

“Open them,” he snapped at you.

Your eyes flew open and you stared into his dark eyes as he continued to thrust. You could feel yourself slipping lower on his body from the sweat that coated him.

But, you easily got lost in the moment. You came hard, screaming incoherently as he continued to fuck you as hard as he could. It was unbelievable. Your vision had gone black and you could only see bright lights flashing in rapid succession.

“That’s right,” he panted as his strokes became uneven.

Your vision slowly came back to you as you watched his lip quiver. 

“Yes,” he moaned lowly as he spilled into you. He nearly dropped you out of his grip as he continued to orgasm.

Neither of you moved as the moment slowly passed by. After almost a minute, he finally pulled himself out of you and lowered your feet to the ground.

You still had your hands wrapped around his neck.

A bead of sweat rolled off the tip of his nose. You didn’t bother to watch it fall down. His face held no emotion that you could discern. Had he enjoyed it as much as you had?

“Kylo?” you said.

He hummed in response as he simply stared into your eyes. He brushed a few stray hairs away from your face.

You couldn’t help but take your lower lip into your mouth and bite down on it. _What if he didn’t like it?_

He gently lifted you up in the way that a newly wed husband would lift his bride. He then put you down on the floor. Your sweat covered body felt the coolness of the fur rug against it. 

He laid down next to you.

Your hands played with the knot at his neck. He was still almost completely dressed. 

Your eyes met his. He was looking at you with some kind of look - you just weren’t completely sure what it was.

He sniffled.

You could feel your body growing needy again.

“That was nice,” he commented.

“Nice?” you shot back.

“Uh,  I mean,” he stammered, “I uh, fuck, I don’t know. That was the best I’ve had in a long time.”

“Me too.”

A playful look was smeared across his face as he looked at you. 

“I wouldn’t mind going a few more times.”

His thumb gently outlined your lower lip. You closed your eyes as you panted against him.

“Neither would I.” 

“Good.”

That was only the beginning of your evening with Kylo Ren.


End file.
